


Intertwined

by thestoriesinmyhead95



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mutant Reader, Poly Soulmates, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, and the healing factor, charles and Erik found her and raised her at the mansion, her parents were anti-mutant, pregnancy in the last chapter, reader has fire powers, reader has to go to asgard because the government want to experiment on her, reader is arrested by the Avengers, reader is hesitant about her soulmates, reader ran away as a child, x-men are labeled terrorists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoriesinmyhead95/pseuds/thestoriesinmyhead95
Summary: When you were 12 you ran away from home, afraid of what would happen to you when your parents found out that you had developed a mutation. A week later Professor Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr found you and  brought you to Xavier’s School For Gifted Youngsters. It’s there you learned, grew and even became an x-man. That was your life, until your 16th birthday, when your soulmate tattoo’s came in and you were bound to a fictional entity and a long dead super solider. Because life could never be simple, right?





	1. Background

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a series!!

-The Reader has pyrokinesis, and a healing factor. 

-I’m kind of jumbling the timelines, Erik will be a professor at the school, along with Storm, Jean, Scott, Logan and Kurt. 

-Bobby, Kitty, and Rouge are her friends. 

-X-Men are considered terrorists by the general public (even though they’re the good guys). This will be important when the Avengers arrest the reader.


	2. Part 1

You had always assumed you would live a quiet, unassuming life. Your father was a sheriff and your mother was a school teacher. You lived in a nice home with a white picket fence. But your life changed forever when you were twelve, you had just gotten home from school when flames erupted from your body. The pain was indescribable, you could hear your skin sizzling as you screamed out in agony. It was over in less than a minute, just as quickly as the pain and burning came, it left. You looked down at your arms and watched as the burns quickly disappeared. Then you look around the room in panic, noticing the scorch marks on the rug. A sinking feeling fills your gut as you try to figure out a way to tell your very anti-mutant parents about what is happening to you. It takes you only moments to realize that you need to leave your house, so you go up to your room and pack your backpack. Then you go into your parents office and grab your social security card and birth certificate (just like you had read to do when you googled what to pack when running away).

A week later, you had been living in an abandoned cabin next to a lake. You were slowly starving, when a large black jet landed near your house. A bald man in a wheel chair and a man with grey hair made their way towards you. You stood up, preparing to either run or fight when you heard.

Don’t run. We are here to help you.

“What was that?” You cry.

“My name is Professor Charles Xavier and this is my associate Erik Lehnsherr.” The man in the wheel chair says.

“What do you want?” You ask.

“We want to help you. To teach you how to control your gift.” Charles says.

“How-how do you know about that?” You ask.

“We have our ways.” Erik answers, smirking at you. 

“Where would you take me?” You question.

“To our school. There are plenty of other kids just like you there.” Charles answers. You look at the two men for a long moment, weighing your options.

“Okay, I’ll come with you.” You say.

“Excellent!” Charles says and Erik smiles at you. The two men follow you into the cabin and help you collect your things. Then the three of you get back on the jet and set off towards your new life.

****

“So are you excited for tomorrow?” Bobby asks as he sits down next to you.

“I guess.” You sigh.

“You guess?” Rogue scoffs. “You’re turning 16 tomorrow! That’s a big deal!”

“Whatever.” You mumble.

“Are you nervous about who your soulmate will be?” Kitty asks.

“Yeah. What if I end up with someone terrible? What if they hate mutants?” You ask.

“Then we will deal with it together, as a family.” Rogue says as she takes your hand in her gloved one.

“Don’t worry about that now.” Kitty says. “You can start panicking tomorrow, once you know who they are.”

“Okay.” You murmur. “I think I’m gonna go to bed.”

“Goodnight!” Your friends say as you get up and go to your room.

“I hope whoever you are, you love me.” You whisper as you run your fingers over your wrist, the place your soulmark will appear tomorrow, then you turn over in bed and click your lamp off.

****

Beep Beep Beep

You jolt awake when you hear your alarm going off. It takes you a moment, but then you remember what day it is and your eyes go right to your wrist.

Steve Rogers

Thor

“What the fuck?” You murmur as you trace the names with your finger. Then you jump out of bed and run to the door. “KITTY!” You scream as you rip your door open. “KITTY! OPEN YOUR DOOR!”

“Jeez, Y/N, it’s-What’s wrong?” She asks as she takes in your panicked expression, instead of answering you just show her your wrist.

“So your soulmates are the very famously dead captain Steve Rogers and uh-umm…” Kitty asks as she reads your wrist.

“Thor.” You answer.

“Thor, isn’t that the name of the Norse-.”

“God? Yep.” You finish.

“This is crazy!” Kitty says, as she lets out a half-hysterical laugh.

“I know.” You say, giggling along.

****

Life moves on, eventually you move on from the fact that one of your soulmates died in the ‘40’s and the other is somehow a mythical Norse God. You graduate high school and go off to college, leaving the mansion for the first time since you were twelve. But once you graduate from your master’s program you return to the school, along with your friends, to become teachers as well as join the X-Men. You were in the middle of class one day when Rogue comes barging into the room.

“Kitty sent me to get you. Come on.” Rogue says as she grabs your hand and starts to pull you out of the classroom.

“Uh, class dismissed. I guess.” You say over your shoulder as Rogue continues to pull you through the mansion. The two of you end up in the TV Room, where you find Kitty and Bobby sitting on the couch, completely entranced by whatever is on the television.

“What’s going on?” You ask.

“New York City is being attacked.” Kitty murmurs.

“By aliens.” Bobby adds.

“Does the professor know? Are we going to go fight?” You ask.

“We’re not needed.” Bobby says.

“What do you mean? Is SHIELD handling it?” You ask.

“Something like that.” Bobby murmurs.

“LOOK! LOOK AT THIS, Y/N!” Kitty says as she pauses the news.

“Is-is that?” You ask, shocked by what you’re seeing.

“Captain America? Yeah.” Kitty says. “And the news said that that one goes by Thor.”

“That’s-.” You start, but then struggle to finish your thought.

“Insane?” Kitty asks.

“Yeah, this is insane.” You murmur, as you sit in-between your friends, eyes glued to the TV as you watch 2 men who could possibly be your soulmates fight for not only their lives, but the lives of every person on the planet.


	3. Part 2

You choose not to go to your soulmates, Kitty says you’re a wimp and you silently agree with her. But your life is so complicated and you don’t want to drag two good men into the shit show that your life has become. The X-Men have been publicly announced as a terrorist group, making you and all of your friend’s enemies of the United States. The school had closed down and all of you had gone on the run. You, Rouge, Bobby, Kitty and Kurt have been bouncing shitty motel room to shitty motel room for almost a year, when you get news that some of your old students had been taken by the government.

The five of you decide to return to the mansion, suit up, take the jet and go and get them. You’re carrying the last of the kids onto the jet, when they arrive.

“Fuck.” Bobby murmurs.

“Here, Kurt, take Johnny.” You say and Kurt takes Johnny from your arms and teleports him onto the jet.

“What are we gonna do?” Bobby asks.

“You’re going to get everyone on the jet.” You answer as your skin starts to light up with flames.

“What are you going to do?” Bobby asks.

“Distract them so you can get the kids out of here.” You answer.

“You’ll be put in jail, you know.” Bobby murmurs and you shrug your shoulders.

“Go! Have Johnny send me a message when you’re far enough away!” You yell when the Quinjet lands, Bobby nods before running over to the jet. As soon as he’s on the jet you start to blast the Quinjet with fire so no one can leave. You continue your attack on the Quinjet for almost twenty minutes.

We’re far enough away, Ms. Y/L/N Johnny’s voice says in your head.

Okay, thank you, Johnny. You think back as you slowly start to lessen your assault.

Ms. Pride is saying that they’ll come get you when we’re safe.

NO! You think Tell them that I’ll be safe. That they shouldn’t worry about me.

But Ms.-

Johnny, I’ll be fine. Two of these men are apparently my soulmates, they’re not going to hurt me!

Okay. Johnny grumbles But Ms. Rogue says that if you need help just contact me a-and I’ll tell Ms. Rogue, Mr. Bobby and Ms. Pride a-and we’ll all come rescue you!

I will. Thank You, Johnny.

Goodbye Ms. Y/LN!

Goodbye Johnny You think as you allow the flames surrounding the Quinjet to dwindle down to nothing. When the hatch opens you slowly put your hands up.

“I surrender.” You say as the Avengers get off the Quinjet.

“Well that was easy.” Tony mumbles.

“Woulda thought an x-men would put up more of a fight.” Clint says as he squints at you as he walks towards you, power dampening collar in hand.

“My mission is complete, there is no reason to add to the casualties.” You say.

“I’m going to put this around your neck now. Don’t resist.” Clint grunts out.

“Gonna collar me before our first date, Barton. How…forward of you.” You say as he locks the collar around your neck. The moment it’s activated you feel your powers drain from your body.

“Do I have to cuff you, or are you gonna cooperate?”

“Like I said, my mission is complete.” You say as you roll your eyes. Then Clint leads you onto the Quinjet and he sits you down and buckles you in.

“What’s your name?” Natasha asks as she sits down across from you.

“Inferno.” You say, giving your code name instead of your real name.

“I meant your real name.” Natasha says.

“You tell me yours and I’ll tell you mine.” You smirk.

“Fair enough.” Natasha murmurs as she looks you up and down. “You look familiar.” She adds.

“We’ve never met, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“I wasn’t.” Natasha says. There’s a long stretch of silence, before you ask,

“Where are the other ones?”

Excuse me?” Tony asks, from the pilot’s seat.

“Last I checked the Avengers were made up of more than just you three.” You say.

“They’re back at the compound.” Tony answers.

“How’s Logan doing?” Clint whispers.

“Last I heard, he was doing good.” You say.

“This is all kinds of fucked up.” Clint adds as he sighs. “It was less than 5 years ago that you guys were allies and now-.”

“I know.” You sigh.

“I’ll do what I can, to get you out of this.” Clint says.

“Thanks.” You sigh.

“We’re here.” Tony calls and Clint and Natasha lead you off the jet, where the rest of the Avengers are waiting. You lift your head to look at them and you’re met with shocked gazes from Thor and Steve.

“Y/N? Y/F/N Y/L/N?” Steve asks.

“You-You are alive?” Thor adds.

“Uh….surprise?” You say.


	4. Part 3

“What-how-we thought you were dead.” Steve stammers.

“Why would you think that?” You ask, cocking your head to the side.

“We went looking for you.” Thor says.

“We found your parents, they thought you had been kidnapped. They never stopped looking for you, you know?” Steve asks.

“We shall call them.” Thor says.

“No!” You shout and they stare at you stunned. “I-I won’t let you!”

“What are you going to do exactly? It’s not like you can fight with that collar on.” Tony says.

“Just because I don’t have access to my powers, doesn’t mean I won’t kick your all of your asses if I need to.” You sneer.

“Yeah, okay.” Natasha snorts.

“Ever heard of Wolverine.” You smirk as the faces around you pale. “He trained me.”

“You’re an X-Men? A terrorist?” Steve asks.

“No comment.” You say as you sigh. “I believe we have an interrogation to start.”

“Y/N, we’re not going to let-“ Steve starts.

“INFERNO!” You yell. “YOU WILL CALL ME INFERNO!”

“Alright, Inferno, I’m sorry.” Steve murmurs.

“Where are the children you and your comrades stole?” Thor asks.

“Yeah, I’m not gonna tell you that.” You say.

“Please, all will be forgiven if you do.” Thor says.

“No it won’t.” You sneer. “You should just turn me over to the authorities. I’m not telling any of you shit. Soulmates or not.” 

“Please.” Steve whispers. “Let us protect you.”

“I don’t need you to protect me.” You say.

“You have been brainwashed, please, you do not know what you are doing.” Thor murmurs.

“Brainwashed?” You ask.

“You were taken by radicals as a young child. They have warped your thinking.” Thor says and you laugh.

“You know nothing about my life.” You sneer. “Where is the holding room?” You ask as you turn to face Clint. 

“The cells are this way.” Clint says as he motions towards a hallway.

“No!” Steve yells. “Absolutely not. I will not let my-our soulmate be locked in a cell and collared like-like a dog.”

“I don’t need you to fight my battles for me.” You yell.

“Oh, right, because you obviously so sound of mind. You were arrested for kidnapping children.” Steve yells.

“Those children were being tortured!” You scream.

“What?” Tony asks.

“They were being experimented on.” You say.

“How do you know that?” Natasha asks.

“I was their teacher.” You whisper. “It feels like so long ago, but it was only a year ago that the school closed down.”

“School?”

“A safe place for mutants to learn, train and live.”

“So the X-Men aren’t some crazy organization?”

“No.” Clint says.

“How would you know that?” Tony asks.

“SHIELD used to work with them closely. Until the government decided that the mutant problem, was- well a problem.” Clint answers.

“So you’re not a mutant radical?” Tony asks.

“Nope.” You say.

“Oh, well if that’s the case we can take this off.” Tony says as he undo’s the power dampening collar.

“Thank you.” You say.

“You’re welcome.” Tony says. “You can use one of the extra rooms, maybe take a relaxing bath.”

“That actually sounds really great.” You sigh.

“I’ll show you the way.” Tony says as he leads you towards the elevator.

“Wait!” Steve says. “The three of us should talk.”

“Tomorrow.” You sigh as you get on the elevator with Tony. “It’s been kind of a crazy day.”

“Very well.” Thor says, before the doors close.

“So Inferno? Wonder how you got that name.” Tony jokes.

“You can call me Y/N.” You say.

“But…..what about the whole ‘you will call me Inferno’ thing.”

“What can I say? I have a flair for the dramatic.” You say as you shrug your shoulders.

“I’m going to like you.” Tony says as he smiles at you. Then the elevator door opens and the two of you get off.

“Same.” You say.

“Here’s your room. Just tell JARVIS if you need anything.” Tony says.

“JARVIS?”

“My AI.”

“Cool” You murmur.

“I know.” Tony says with a smirk and you roll your eyes.

“Thank you.” You say again before closing the door. Once you do, you start the water for the bath and root around the room until you find several candles and set them up near the bath. Then you get into the tub.

“My life is so weird.” You sigh as you use your powers to play with the flames on the candles.

It is about to get weirder. A voice in your head says.

“Charles?” You gasp as you jerk up.


	5. Part 4

Hello, My Dear. Charles chuckles.

“Where are you? Are you okay? Do you need help?” You fire off as you get out of the tub, wrapping yourself in a fluffy towel.

I’m fine Charles answers. Eric and I are safe in hiding.

“Then why are you contacting me?” You ask.

Kitty contacted me. Are you still with the Avengers?

“Yes. Why? I’m fine, I don’t need to be saved. Two of them are my soulmates, they’re not going to turn me over to the government.” You say as you put on a set of borrowed pajamas.

I need to speak with them, may I do that through you? Charles asks.

“Of course, I’ll tell them that I need to speak to them and then you can take over, okay?”

Okay

“JARVIS?” You ask.

“Yes, Miss. Y/L/N” The AI says.

“I need to speak with the Avengers, it’s urgent.” You say.

“They will meet you in the common room.” Jarvis says after a minute.

“Thank you.” You say and then after a moment you add, “I don’t know where that is.”

“I will lead you there.” Jarvis says, and with that you’re off, making your way to the common room.

“Are you alright?” Steve asks as soon as you walk through the door.

“I’m fine.” You say, not making eye contact with him.

“Then why have you called us here?” Thor asks, his eyebrows furrowing at your response.

“Shows all yours, Charles.” You mumble under your breath and with that you feel him take control of your body, you were in the passenger’s seat observing what happens around you.

“What?” Steve asks.

“Hello, Avengers, my name is Charles Xavier. You might know me as Professor X.” Charles, well you say.

“Wait what’s happening? Y/N- I mean Inferno?” Steve says.

“Y/N’s not here right now. She has allowed me to use her as a vessel to speak with all of you.”

“What crazy shit is this?” Tony murmurs.

“Shut up, Tony.” Clint says. “How’ve you been, Professor?”

“It has been a trying year. But I am not here for pleasantries.”

“Why are you here?” Thor asks.

“You need to take Y/N away, to Asgard.” Charles says.

“Wait, what?” You yell, taking control of your body. “I don’t want to do that! Why would I do that? What aren’t you telling me, old man?”

“You’re literally yelling at yourself.” Tony murmurs.

“Charles.” You growl. “If you don’t tell me what’s happening right now, I swear to God…”

You are being hunted.

“I know that, we’re all being hunted.” You huff.

Not like this.

“What does that even mean?” You ask.

The government wants you, or Logan, or Wade.

“They want to make me a weapon, like they did Logan.” You gasp.

Yes, and they will torture you to do that.

“I’m not going anywhere with them. I don’t even know them!” You say.

“Are you following this?” Natasha murmurs to Clint.

“Kinda.” Clint says back.

They are your soulmates. Your future family.

“Perhaps.” You say. “But you are my present family, you, Bobby, Kitty, Rogue, Logan, Kurt. Hell all the X-men. I’m not leaving you guys to fight my battle.”

Y/N stop being difficult. I’m trying to keep you safe.

“I can keep myself safe.” You growl

I know that. But you have a chance to not only be safe, but to be happy as well.

“What about Logan and Wade?” You ask.

They’re already in hiding.

“This isn’t forever. Right?” You ask.

Not unless you want it to be.

“Yeah, right!” You snort. “I’m coming back, you’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

So you’ll go to Asgard? Promise me.

“I promise.” You sigh.

Then I suppose I’m no longer needed here.

“Goodbye, Charles. I’ll miss you, and tell everyone that I love them and will miss them.” You say.

I will, Goodbye, Y/N

“So, what’s happening?” Steve asks after a couple minutes of silence.

“We need to leave, as soon as possible.” You say, looking from Thor to Steve.

“Why?” Thor asks.

“The government is after me.” You say.

“For what happened today?” Clint asks.

“No, I-I have a secondary mutation we call it a healing factor. I’m not the only mutant with it, but it’s on the rare side.” You explain.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Tony asks.

“Have any of you heard of Project X?”

“You guys need to leave, right now.” Clint says, his face going pale.

“Why?”

“Project X is how Wolverine got his metal claws. They torture mutants, turn them into weapons.” Clint explains, as he stares at you.

“I will call Heimdall at once.” Thor says as he stands from his seat and Steve nods, standing as well.

“Wait!” You say. “Y-You would drop everything just to make sure that I’m safe?” You asks.

“You are our soulmate.” Steve says. “We would do anything for you.”

“Oh.” You murmur.

“I just need to grab some of my things and then we can go.” Steve says before running out of the room.

“Why do you have two powers?” Bruce asks.

“My secondary mutation was triggered by my first.” You say.

“Explain that.” Tony says.

“My first ability allows me to create and manipulate fire.” You say as you create a flame in the middle of your palm. “But it doesn’t mean I’m immune to the effects of it” You add, showing them how your skin burned underneath the fire.

“Does it hurt?” Natasha asks.

“Yes, it’s very painful. But thanks to my healing factor, it only hurts for a little while.” You say, then you extinguish the flame in your hand and not even a minute later your skin was back to normal. “See?” You add, showing them your palm.

“Cool.” Tony murmurs.

“Okay, I’ve got everything I need.” Steve says as he runs back into the room.

“Then let us go.” Thor says and all of you make your way to the roof.

“You all need to be careful.” You say, looking at the four Avengers that were staying behind. “Once the government finds out I was here, they’re going to be all over this place.”

“We can handle it.” Clint says.

“HEIMDALL!” Thor bellows, once everyone had said their goodbye and before you can eve blink you’re going through what seems like a rainbow tunnel. As soon as it started, it was over and you landed in a golden dome.

“Welcome to Asgard.” A man with golden eyes says while looking between you and Steve.


	6. Part 5

“You must be Heimdall.” Steve says, putting his hand out. “Nice to meet you.”

“A pleasure, Captain Rogers.” Heimdall says as he shakes Steve’s hand. “You must be Inferno.” He adds as he turns to you.

“You can call me Y/N.” You say as you smile at him. You feel your soulmates bodies stiffen as you speak.

“Very well.” Heimdall says as he smiles back at you. “You’re parents are waiting for you.”

“Come, we will meet with my parents and then we can rest.” Thor says after he nods at Heimdall, before him and Steve start to walk down the rainbow bridge. But then they noticed that you hadn’t followed and they turn back to look at you.

“I’m in Pajamas.” You say.

“My Mother and Father will not care.” Thor says.

“I-I mean they’re not even my pajamas. Whose pajamas are these anyway?” You babble. “I-I don’t have anything else to wear. I-I don’t have anything. Everything I own is on Earth. I mean I’ve never really had a lot of things, but even as a starving 12 year old hiding in an abandoned cabin I had a change of clothes.”

“I will get you some clothes.” Thor says as he walks towards you, then he lays his hand against your cheek, using his thumb to wipe away a tear. 

“But they won’t be my own. Everything that I wear, everything that I will use will just be things that you give to me. I will be entirely dependent on you.” You whisper, your voice sounding hallow.

“I-I am sorry you had to leave everything behind. But at least you will be safe and that is was truly matters, is it not?” Thor asks and you nod. “Come, let us go see my parents.”

***

“These are your soulmates, my son?” Frigga asks.

“Yes, this is Steven Rogers and this is uh-Inferno.” Thor says.

“Well it is a pleasure to meet you, Steven, Inferno.” Frigga says from her throne.

“Y/N is fine.”

“I’m sorry?” Odin asks.

“Y/N, my name. You can call me Y/N.”

“Very well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Y/N.” Frigga says, her eyes jumping between you and the two men who are standing next to you.

“Heimdall told us why you have come to Asgard.” Odin says. “I promise you that no harm will come to you while you are in my realm.”

“Thank you.” You whisper and then after several moments of silence you add, “I would like to go to bed now, please.”

“Of course.” Frigga says. “You have had a trying day. The servants have set things up for the two of you in Thor’s quarters.”

“Than-wait what?” You ask, a surge of outrage flows through your body. “I-I’ve known him- them for less than a day and you want me to-to….”

“Quarters are like apartments.” Thor explains quickly. “You will have your own space, your own bed.”

“Oh, okay.” You say. “Thank you.” Then Thor leads you and Steve away.

“This will be your room.” Thor says after showing you around the entire “apartment”.

“Thank you.” You murmur as you sit on the bed.

“If you need anything, Steve and I will be two doors down.” Thor says.

“Alright.” You say. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Y/N” Steve says.

“I hope you have good dreams.” Thor says, before shutting the door to your room. You look around the room, nervously playing with some fire in your palm, before sighing and laying down. You are asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.

**Steve’s/Thor’s POV**

“She-She won’t even let us call her by her name.” Steve murmurs, as he snuggles into Thor.

“She has had a hard life, she is not quick to trust. We will have to be patient.” Thor says.

“I know.” Steve sighs. “It’s just hard, every fiber of my being want to hold her and love her, but I can’t.”

“I feel it to.” Thor murmurs. “We should rest, we can talk more about this tomorrow, when Y/N-Inferno is there.”

“I love you.” Steve whispers.

“I love you, too.” Thor says, before tilting his head down to kiss Steve. “Nothing will change that”

“I know.” Steve mumbles, already half asleep. Thor chuckles before planting one last kiss on Steve’s forehead. Then he slides off of the bed and makes his way out of his chambers and out into the gardens. 

“I have a favor to ask of you.” Thor says.


	7. Part 6

You wake up disoriented, the bed you are in is far too comfortable to be from one of the shitty motel rooms that you had been staying in for the last year. That’s when all of the memories from the past day come flooding back to you and you groan as you roll over.

“Excuse me, Lady Inferno.” A voice says. “I am Ingrid, I am here to help you dress for the day.”

“You can call me Y/N.” You say as you stretch your arms above your head.

“Very well, Lady Y/N.” Ingrid says, as she moves towards the closet.

“I mean just Y/N, You don’t need to call me Lady.” You say as you get out of bed. 

“That would dishonor the Prince, as you one of the ones his soul is bound to.” Ingrid says.

“I do not belong to him.” You sneer.

“No, but you bear his name on your skin, just as he bears yours and the Captains. Your destinies are intertwined.” Ingrid says.

“I don’t believe in destiny.” You say, crossing your arms.

“You will.” Ingrid says, giving you a sad smile. “Now, let’s get you ready for your day.”

“I don’t have anything to wear.” You say.

“Queen Frigga is having some things made for you.” Ingrid says. “But she sent me here with a dress she had from her youth.”

“It’s beautiful.” You say when she shows it to you.

“The Queen has always had excellent taste.” Ingrid agrees as she moves to help you dress. It’s kind of awkward, since you are used to dressing yourself, but once you laid eyes on the intricate dress you realized that you would need help. After dressing you, Ingrid helped you with your hair and makeup.

“Thank you!” You say once Ingrid finishes. “You’re amazing, you’ve made me look…”

“Like the future Queen you are.” Ingrid interrupts.

“What?” You ask, eyes going wide. But before Ingrid can respond there is a sharp knock on the door and Ingrid goes to answer.

“Lady Sif.” Ingrid says as she gives a quick curtsy. “May I ask why you are here?”

“Thor asked me to befriend Lady Inferno.” Sif says.

“She prefers Lady Y/N.” Ingrid says as she steps aside to allow Sif into the room.

“Actually I would prefer to just be called Y/N, but apparently that’s a big no no.” You sigh and Sif laughs.

“You will get used to the formalities of Asgard soon enough.” Sif says. “I am Lady Sif.”

“Hello.” You say. “So Thor asked you to be my best friend?”

“Not exactly.” Sif says, chuckling. “He asked me to introduce myself to you. I am sure being in a new place can be very isolating, especially since you don’t know a soul here.”

“She knows her soulmates.” Ingrid says, cocking her head to the side.

“I only met them yesterday.” You say, as you twiddle your thumbs.

“Oh.” Ingrid gasps.

“Come, let me introduce you to the others.” Sif says after several awkward moments of silence.

“Alright.” You say, standing from your seat, so you can follow Sif out of your room. “Thanks again, Ingrid.”

“Have fun, Lady Y/N. I will see you soon.” Ingrid says.

***

“Prepare yourself, they can be a lot.” She says before opening the large door. When she does you hear a lot of deep laughter, but when they notice you and Sif and the laughter stops. “That is Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg. This is Lady Y/N.”

“You are Thor’s other soulmate, correct? The mortal one? Or do you prefer human?” Fandral asks.

“Well since I am neither human nor mortal, I think I would prefer that you didn’t use either of those.” You say.

“What are you, then?” Hogun says.

“An immortal mutant.” You say.

“And what is a mutant?” Fandral asks.

“The scientific word is actually homo superior. It means that I am a member of the next step of human evolution.” You say. “It also means that I have abilities.”

“What sort of abilities?” Volstagg asks and you smirk.

“I can control fire.” You say as you dramatically ignite a flame in your hand.

“AMAZING!” Volstagg laughs and after that the conversation starts to flow freely between the five of you. You spend hours with them laughing and eating. You and Sif even get into a good-natured fight (for training purposes only, of course).

“I do believe I won!” Sif laughs.

“Let’s agree to disagree.” You jokingly say and Sif goes to open her mouth to say something but Fandral speaks first:

“Do not argue with the princess, Lady Sif. She could have your head for it.”

“Princess?” You whisper.

“Well of course, you are one of Thor’s soulmates. The future Queen of Asgard. You and The Captain will rule at Thor’s side.” Hogun says.

“I don’t-I don’t even know them.” You murmur.

“Perhaps you should change that.” Sif says, as she places a comforting hand on your shoulder.

“Will you bring me to them?” You ask.

“Of course.” Sif says, smiling at you. “I will take you to them now.”

“Thank you.” You murmur.


	8. Part 7

“They’re in here.” Sif says as she stops by a large wooden door.

“Thank you.” You say, nodding to her. Sif gives you an encouraging smile before turning to walk down a different hallway, you go to knock but before you can the door opens and you see Steve’s blushing face.

“Enhanced hearing.” He mumbles as he moves aside to let you in.

“Oh, right, I forgot about that.” You stammer as you walk into the room. “I-uh-wanted to talk to you both-oh wow this room is beautiful.” The walls were made of stone, all of the furniture was a deep red and the only light was the hundreds of candles that were placed around the room.

“Hello,” Thor says from his spot on a couch. You nod your head at him, as you walk around the room taking everything in, that’s when you spot a candle without a flame.

“You missed one.” You murmur as you smirk at Thor.

“Forgive me for such a horrendous oversight. Shall I light it?” Thor asks and you shake your head, before turning back to the unlit candle.

“I got it, no need to strain yourself.” You say before you gently start to blow air toward the unlit wick, and after a couple of seconds the candle is burning like all of the others.

“That’s a neat party trick.” Steve says as he sits down next to Thor.

“Yeah, but it makes blowing out birthday candles all kinds of confusing.” You joke, and both men chuckle.

“You wished to speak to us? Do you need something?” Thor asks gently.

“Oh-uh no, I-I just thought- well that maybe we got off on the wrong foot yesterday.” You say, as you fidget.

“You wish to start over?” Thor asks.

“Yeah-yes.” You stammer.

“I’m Steve, your soulmate.” He says as he thrusts his hand out towards you.

“Y/N.” You laugh, while shaking his hand.

“And I am Thor, son of Odin, Prince of Asgard.” Thor says as he stand to bow to you.

“Hello.” You giggle.

“Would you like to sit with us for a while?” Steve asks.

“That sounds nice.” You say as you sit next to Steve. Then Thor sits on the other side of you.

“Do you have any questions for us? Because we have about a million for you.” Steve says.

“Maybe a couple.” You say. “But you can go first.”

“Why did you not come to us?” Thor asks.

“I-I don’t really know.” You murmur. “I was scared, I think.”

“Of us?” Steve asks.

“No. Not really, it’s hard to explain. I-I think that I got so used to the idea of being alone, and who were the two of you to mess up my aloneness.”

“You’re soulmates?” Steve asks and you shrug your shoulders a bit.

“You are here with us now that is all that matters.” Thor says, taking your hand.

“How-how are your parents?” You ask.

“They miss you.” Steve says. “Most people think that you’re dead, but your parents have never given up on finding you.”

“How did you find them?” You ask.

“After the battle of New York we wanted to find you, so we had Anthony search for you on his computer. He found your missing persons file, so we went to the address that was listed in it and that’s when we met your parents. After that we joined them in their search for you.” Thor explains.

“Oh.” You murmur.

“Why did you run away from home?” Steve asks.

“My parents’ were-are anti-mutant.” You say. “I had heard stories at school about parents sending their mutant kids to a lab to be fixed. But-But none of the kids ever came home. I was scared that they would send me there.”

“But they love you so much.” Steve says.

“That doesn’t mean that they wouldn’t hurt me-or have me hurt in an attempt to make me ‘normal’.” You sneer. “I did what I did to protect myself.”

“You are very brave.” Thor murmurs as he raises his hand to your cheek.

“Thank you.” You murmur.

“Could we-I mean if you wanted to- could we maybe take you on a date?” Steve stammers out after several minutes of silence.

“I’d love that.” You say, smiling at your two soulmates.


	9. Part 8

“Hello, my loves.” Thor says as he plops next to you on the large bed the three of you have been sharing for a little over a year, in that time Odin had stepped down and allowed Thor to take his place as King of Asgard.

“Hello, my King.” Steve says as he leans over you to give Thor a quick kiss.

“How was your day?” You ask.

“It was well.” Thor says, before giving you a chaste kiss. “I missed the two of you though.”

“We missed you too.” Steve says.

“Tell me, have the two of you been lazing about all day?” Thor asks as he pulls you into his side.

“No.” You giggle. “I was ill this morning so I went and saw the healers.”

“But you are well now?” Thor asks.

“I’m very well.” You say, smiling as you move Thor’s large hand to your lower stomach.

“You are….you are with child?” Thor asks.

“Yes.” You say. Then Thor pulls you into a tight embrace, before moving back to look at Steve.

“You knew of this?” Thor asks.

“I was with Y/N when she found out.” Steve says. “We’ve been waiting for you to return from your duties so we could celebrate together.”

“We’ll here I am.” Thor says, grinning at the two of you. “Let the festivities commence.”

***

Later that very same night the three of you lay silently in bed, bodies tangled together.

“Now that you are with child, I assume that you wish for the three of us to return to earth?” Thor asks, breaking the comfortable silence the three of you were enjoying.

“No, I am happy here.” You say.

“Truly? You have no wish to return to your home?” Thor asks.

“Why would I ever want to go back to a place where I am treated as less than human? This is my home now.”

“What of your friends?” Thor asks.

“I will miss them, but I am sure they will understand a-and we can have Heimdall keep an eye on them, if they are ever in any true danger we will bring them here.” You say. “That is alright, right?”

“Of course my love.” Thor answers, pulling you in for a kiss.

“But if you or Steve want to return-.”

“You and our baby will be safe here, so this is where we will stay.” Steve says, as he gives your hand a comforting squeeze.

“I love you, both of you, so much.” You murmur.

“And we love you.” Steve says, then the three of you relax back into a comfortable silence. Eventually the three of you drift off to sleep.

***

“Let’s get married.” Steve says as he sits down next to you for breakfast.

“What?” You ask, letting a hysterical laugh escape from your lips. 

“Call me old fashioned but I kind of want us to be married before we have a baby.” Steve says smiling.

“You can take the man out of the forties but you can’t take the forties out of the man? Is that what you’re trying to say?” You ask.

“Exactly.” Steve says. “But also I love you and I love Thor and I want to be bound to the two of you for the rest of eternity.”

“Aww so romantic.” You coo. “But I think this is something we should discuss with Thor.”

“Of course.” Steve says, blushing. “I-I told Thor that we would meet him in the throne room when you were ready for the day.”

“Alright, let’s go.” You say, taking Steve’s hand in yours. Then the two of you walk out of your quarters, towards the throne room.

“Sif? What are you doing here?” You ask, when you notice her standing in front of the entrance to the throne room.

“I’m here to see to the soulmates of my King.” Sif says, grinning at the two of you.

“What is this about?” Steve asks.

“You will see soon, Captain.” Sif says, before ushering you into the throne room. The second you walk in you realize that there is something off about the room. There are three thrones instead of the normal one. You recognized the one in the middle as Thor’s, while the two on the sides are slightly smaller they share many similar features. Sif pauses for a moment before leading you to the throne on the left and then she leads Steve to the throne on the right.

“What is this? Where is Thor?” You whisper.

“Patience, Princess, all will be made clear soon.” Sif says, before walking out of the room, you and Steve share a confused look.

“I have known since my sixteenth year that my fate was intertwined with two other souls instead of one.” Thor says, when you hear his voice you start looking around for him, but he is nowhere in sight. “I have waited many millennia for the ones called Y/F/N Y/L/N and Steve Rogers, I-I used to dream about what it would be like to know you, to hold the two of you in my arms. But never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that I would love the two of you as deeply as I do.” As he speaks he walks out of the shadows and into the middle of the room.

“Thor.” You say, smiling. “What are you doing?”

“I had these three thrones made for us hundreds of years ago. I-I know that on earth it is customary to gift a ring, but I thought these throne would make for a stronger symbol, for the two of you will be given many jewels as consorts to the King, but these thrones, they are the seats on which we will rule Asgard together, as a bound trinity.”

“Are-are you asking us to-?” Steve murmurs, but suddenly stops when he that Thor is getting down on one knee.

“Would the two of you do me the honor of marrying me?” Thor asks.

“Yes.” Both you and Steve say, before getting up and making your way to Thor so the three of you can embrace.

“How long have you been planning this?” You asks after a moment.

“For a millennia.” Thor answers.


End file.
